Ace Attorney: Back of Fire
by Mugiwara-Shanks
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre una historia de un grupo de 4 abogados, Akagami Shanks, Rogue Cheney, Shinobu Handa y Cynthia Faraday; entre ellos tendrán que resolver los casos más extraños y raros a los que se enfrentaran. Este fic es una parodia de mis vídeos de Internet, es un fic U.A.


**Ace Attorney: Back of Fire**

 **-Saludos mis queridos lectores, aquí su amigo Mugiwara Shanks trayéndoles un nuevo fanfiction para aquellos que son fans de la Saga de juegos Ace Attorney, solo que en esta ocasión usaré a los personajes de mis vídeos Loquendo.**

 **Konata- ¡PROTESTO!**

 **-¿Qué pasa, Konata?**

 **Konata- ¿Por qué no quieres que sea tu ayudante en los tribunales?**

 **-No veo en qué me ayudarías.**

 **Konata- Si no me dejas ser tu ayudante, le diré a Ayano que fuiste a la casa de Kokona la semana pasada.**

 **-De acuerdo, me ayudaras; un asesinato a ocurrido ¡Descubran la verdad si pueden astutos lectores!**

 **Episodio 1 – Un Juicio con el Viento**

 **Fecha ¿? Hora ¿? Lugar ¿?**

-Ah, ah, ah.-se escuchaba un suspiro en la habitación.- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí?-decía el sujeto mientras sostenía un cuchillo ensangrentado.- ¡Rápido! ¡Tengo que llamarlo!-decía mientras tomaba su móvil mientras unas campanas de vientos resonaban al son de la brisa.

 **11 de Agosto, 11:20 a.m.  
Parque Central de la Ciudad**

Era un día soleado y tranquilo en la ciudad de Tokio, se celebraba en el parque central un festival por el final del verano, el cual se encontraba lleno de personas disfrutando del ambiente.

-¡Wow! Hay mucha gente.-dice una chica de 17 años de pelo negro amarrado con una coleta, de ojos grises y con un uniforme escolar blanco y una falda azul.- ¿No es genial, Senpai? Me pregunto si venderán cosas del Samurái de Acero.

-Parece que habrán fuegos artificiales en la noche, chicas.-dijo el muchacho de 24 años de pelo rojo, una gabardina de color gris con una camiseta de color blanca manga larga por debajo de ella y un pantalón de color gris, que era acompañado por 3 chicas.

-¿Enserio?-dijo una de las chicas emocionada, era una chica de 19 años, bajita de pelo largo hasta sus caderas de color azul y ojos verdes, llevaba consigo un uniforme escolar de color blanco con falda rosa.

-Entonces debimos de haber venido en la noche.-dijo una chica de 15 años, bajita de cabello corto y blanco con un broche en forma de gato de color gris a ambos lados de la cabeza, ojos color avellana, llevaba una camisa manga larga de color blanco en la parte superior y violeta en la inferior con un pequeño moño negro en el cuello y una falda púrpura.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estaría abarrotado de gente!-dijo el pelirrojo.- ¡Ni lo disfrutaríamos con tanta gente alrededor.

-Hay muchos policías.-dijo la Loli peliblanca.

-Están aquí para mantener el orden, Koneko.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ya veo.-dijo Koneko.

-¡Aaah, mira, mira!-dice la pelinegra.- ¡Estas campanas de viento son muy bonitos 3, compremos 50 de estos!

-¿Y dónde los planeas colgar, Ayano?-dice el muchacho algo extrañado.

-Mmm… 15 en la oficina, 10 en la sala, 5 en la entrada.-dice Ayano emocionada mientras el chico susurra "Hablando de contaminación auditiva".- ¡Tu oficina es súper-aburrida, Senpai! Es verdad, usa estos como pendientes ¡Pruébatelos!-dice acercándoles unas campanas a las orejas.

-Mejor no, asustaríamos a los clientes.-dice algo avergonzado.

-¿Seguro? Creo que a los demás les encantaría.-Ayano le quita el celular del bolsillo.- ¡Ya sé, llamémosles para ver que opinan, déjame usar tu celular!

-¡Oye, usa el tuyo!-ella no le hace caso y lo saca.

"Mi nombre es Akagami Shanks ( **N/A No se quejen del nombre, es mi avatar en el Loquendo, así que así se va a llamar ya que no se me ocurre otro apellido** ) quizás no lo parezca, pero soy un abogado; últimamente he tenido un poco de fama… aunque hay gente que todavía no me ve como alguien de fiar.  
Las chicas que me acompañan son 3 de mis ayudantes del Bufete, la de pelo azul se llama Konata Izumi, es demasiado friki, pero es una gran amiga; la de pelo blanco se llama Koneko, una niña huérfana que decidimos invitar a quedarse con nosotros hace años."

-¿Hola, Maya, eres tú?-"Y ella es Ayano Aishi, fue compañera mía en mi último año de universidad, está loca por mí, tanto que ni siquiera me deja solo por 10 minutos, cosa que llega a ser molesto a veces."- ¡Estamos en el Festival de Verano y he comprado unas campanas de viento! ¿Las escuchas? ¡Están sonando!-"Todos trabajamos para el Bufete Red & Co. Un bufete que consta de 4 abogados, cada uno con un equipo d ayudantes, pero ya los conoceremos más tarde."

-¿Eh? No, no las escucho.-dijo la chica en el teléfono.

-¿No pues? Qué raro… ¿Quizás no funciona el teléfono?-Shanks le quita el celular.

-Luego hablamos.-el pelirrojo le cuelga.- No tengo mucho saldo para llamadas innecesarias, para la próxima usa el tuyo.-Ayano hace un tierno puchero.-Además, el hecho de que ella no pueda escuchar las campanas no tiene nada que ver con mi celular.

-¡Hey, Akagami!-se escucha una voz detrás de ellos, era un chico de 22 años, pelo negro corto, una camisa color roja y unos jeans azules.- ¿Tú también viniste?-"Él es Ricardo D. Michael, un viejo compañero de primaria, es algo problemático, tanto que en ocasiones yo he tenido de ayudarlo.-Mira Kotonoha, este cuate es mi compa Shanks, que su apariencia no te engañe, es un abogado.-dice Ricardo mientras Shanks piensa "¿Y cómo se supone que luce un abogado?".

-Eh, hola.-dijo la chica que tenía 18 años, pelo largo de color negro, ojos café grisáceo y vestida con un vestido de color gris oscuro.- ¿Shanks? Vaya, he oído hablar de ti.-"¡Vaya, ¿así de famoso soy ya?!"- Vivo en el Hotel de al lado, he oído hablar de usted gracias a mis vecinos.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que tú y Shanks son vecino?... ¡entonces eso quiere decir que no vives lejos de mí tampoco!-dice Ricardo muy emocionado.- ¡Hey, Kotonoha, vayamos a tu casa ahora!

-Claro, no hay problema.

-¿Enserio? Entonces pasemos un rato y rentemos unas películas.-Shanks se acerca a Ricardo.

-Hey, Michael.-le susurra.-Oye… creí que salías con Sayuri de la compañía de seguridad.

-¡Sayuri se fue a Francia por un trabajo sin decirme nada!-decía algo triste.-Todo lo que me dejó fue una nota que decía "Olvídate de mí, por favor."-luego empieza a hablar más animado.- ¡Pero no te preocupes, ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!-abraza a la chica.- ¡Todo lo que necesitaba es a mi Kotonoha para que curará mi corazón roto con su dulce voz, es la princesa que he estado buscando toda mi vida!-saca algo de su bolsillo.- ¡Mira!-eran unas pequeñas campanas de viento.- ¡Le compré un adorable regalo! ¡¿No es lindo?!-todos lo ven con cara rara.

-¡Muchas gracias, lo atesoraré! 3-dice la chica aceptando el regalo.

-¡Tú siempre serás mi tesoro, Kotonoha! Jajajajajaja.

-Ricardo se ve muy feliz.-le susurra Koneko a Shanks.

"No sería la primera vez que veo a Ricardo con una mujer, este chico es el Johnny Bravo del mundo real, tanto que hasta en ocasiones se ha metido en problemas por ello, y esta ocasión no es la excepción; y eso no es todo…"

 **13 de Agosto, 10:00 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala #2**

-¡Yo no hice nada, se los juro!-dice Ricardo en el tribunal.- ¡Y mi abogado lo demostrará!

"… Yo estoy defendiéndolo en la corte, otra vez"

-Se abre la sesión en el juicio en contra del Sr. Ricardo D. Michael.-dice el juez.

-La acusación está lista, su señoría.-dice el Fiscal Payne.

-La defensa está lista, su señoría.-dice el Abogado Shanks.

 **-Pues hasta aquí llega el final del capítulo 1, espero hayan disfrutado de esta introducción; y por si no lo notaron (cosa que dudo mucho) he puesto unas cuantas referencias de diferentes animes y videojuegos; les reto a encontrar al menos 5.**

 **Konata- Dejen sus comentarios, agréguennos a favoritos y suscríbanse; y no se olviden de suscribirse al canal de Mugiwara.**

 **-Y dentro de poco subiré la parte 2 del fic "Proyecto Yu-Gi-Oh! HDA!" no se lo pierdan, chao.**


End file.
